Welcome Home, My Love
by SinningBySilence
Summary: AU in FTL—"Tonight, just like many other nights to come, she was all his. And he was hers." ONE-SHOT "For Heart and Home"-verse


_**Well, whaddya know! More Stable Queen fluffiness for our aching shipper hearts. I figured it's a lot easier than 1). trying to keep up with the canon, and 2). writing a fic where Regina is in pain. I needed my precious baby to be happy, and these ficlets are what come out of that. Yes, I know, I'm a cheeseball romantic. Not a surprise. =P**_

_**Anyway, hope you all enjoy it. =)**_

* * *

They were married three weeks after their escape.

The ceremony was small, intimate. Daniel's aunt and uncle, along with their two kids, were the only guests there to share their special day. Regina wore white—a very simple but far from plain dress—while her groom dressed in his most formal garb. Beautiful, colorful flowers were in abundance and happy tears were shed as the two exchanged their vows.

Afterward, the group had gathered to celebrate the happy couple. After having their fill of food and drink, they danced, talked, and laughed late into the evening.

It was nearing midnight when the newlyweds decided to take off. Regina had no idea where Daniel was taking her, but she trusted him. Plus, they were _finally _going to have an evening alone for the first time since arriving in the village. As far as Regina was concerned, it didn't matter where they were going as long as her husband was at her side.

They had made it just outside of town and to a two-story cottage on the edge of the forest. A dim glow emanated through the windows as they approached, but Regina could see no movement inside.

She looked curiously at Daniel. "Whose house is this?"

With a grin, he reached over to give her hand a light squeeze and replied, "Ours."

Her jaw dropped and she stared dumbstruck as he led her to the front door. What did he mean it was theirs?

Before she could ask questions, he swept her up bridal style and planted a firm kiss to her lips. A laugh escaped her as he swung the door open and carried her over the threshold.

"Welcome home, my love," he declared, setting her down.

She turned around, then, to take in her surroundings. On one end of the open room, fire crackled in the hearth while an array of candles was spread throughout the rest of the cottage. There was very minimal furniture other than a makeshift bed on the floor in the center of the room. Red rose petals were scattered across the blankets.

The other end of the room housed a small kitchen, the entrance to a bedroom, and a wooden staircase leading up to the second story.

There was a sharp intake of breath from Regina as her wide-eyed gaze wandered around the room. "Oh, Daniel!" she breathed turning to face her husband. "How?"

"It's been in the family for many years," he explained. Meanwhile, she began to wander around. "They spent months fixing it up but never found anyone to sell it to."

Her mouth hung open as she walked slowly around the house, trying to envision it as a full-time home with furniture, their own personal touches, and children running around. The picture she saw in her mind was nothing short of perfect. She certainly wouldn't mind building a life here with the man she loved.

"So, it's really ours?" she asked with a broad smile.

Daniel walked up behind her and circled his arms around her waist. "Yes. _Ours_."

He pressed a soft kiss to her cheek before trailing more kisses along her jawline and down her neck. She sighed happily and leaned into him further. Her eyes fluttered closed as his lips moved across the exposed section of her shoulder. A delightful shiver ran through her.

"Daniel …"

"Hmm?"

She turned to face him then, bringing her body flush with his and leaning in so close that their foreheads touched.

"Thank you," her voice was gentle, hushed. "For loving me, for being here for me, for … _everything_."

He smiled and placed a gentle hand on her cheek. "Thank _you_ for letting me. I can't imagine spending the rest of my life doing the same for anyone but you."

Her lips tenderly met his then. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he replied, pressing his lips to hers again, stronger this time, "more than I could ever properly put into words."

She held him closer still and leaned up to bring her mouth to his ear. Her heart began to race, and a shot of adrenaline coursed through her veins as she whispered her next words to him.

"_Show_ me."

Daniel said nothing in that moment, but his body's response assured Regina that he knew _exactly_ what she meant. Before they knew it, he was lifting her off the ground and into his arms, and she was clinging to him. Hands wandered, as did mouths as they exchanged deep, heated, passionate kisses.

He pulled the pin that held her hair up so that long raven waves cascaded down her shoulders. He then ran his fingers through the soft curls and then ever so gently down her neck, delighting in the shiver that elicited from her. His lips began to trace and explore the exposed skin there, and this time a quiet moan escaped her throat.

He carried her over to the makeshift bed then and set her down carefully before lying down next to her. Regina waited as he shifted to hover over and stayed there for a moment, just watching her. His bright blue eyes shimmered in the flickering light of the fire and made his beaming smile even more beautiful.

But it was the love in those gorgeous eyes and in that smile that made her heart soar. He was looking at her as if she were the most precious treasure in the world.

With one more desperate, slow, needful kiss, she pulled him down to her. Tonight, just like many other nights to come, she was _all_ his. And he was hers.

If she were to die right there in his arms at that exact moment, she would be dying as the happiest woman in the entire realm.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Morning began to break with soft golden rays of sunlight streaming through the windows of the cottage. Regina stirred, half asleep as she registered the warm, snoring form of her husband whom she was wrapped around.

She smiled contently as she recalled the night before. They had taken their time, exploring one another, touching and connecting in ways that had them both seeing stars. _Twice_.

Still tired from the exertion and lack of sleep, Regina snuggled further into Daniel and tugged the blankets closer. She felt the arm that was wrapped around her caress her bare back before holding her tighter.

"Go back to sleep, love," he mumbled and dropped a kiss to her forehead.

She responded with a quick kiss to his chest. "Okay. As long as you'll stay right here with me."

"I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

_**Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Criticisms? Don't be shy! I love getting all of your wonderful feedback. =)**_


End file.
